The invention relates to a tape running direction indicator by using a character display unit for displaying the running amount of a tape used in a tape recorder.
Generally, in a cassette type tape recorder, a cassette half is fully housed in the tape recorder. For this, it is very difficult to catch the running direction of the tape being used, when the tape recorder used is provided with no tape running direction indicator.
For the indicator for tape running direction, there has been proposed an indicator in which the head of a tape take-up axis is marked or another indicator which is mechanically operable interlocking with the tape take-up axis.
In recent years, because of a remarkable improvement of digital electronic devices, we can easily and cheaply procure digital electronic parts such as digital display devices and counter ICs. This enables the digital display devices to be applied to counters to indicate the tape running amount of the tape recorder or indicators for indicating a voltage level of a battery. However, there has been no electronic display device capable of displaying both the tape running amount and the tape running direction by a single device.